Renesmee's Teenage Years
by TwilightForever01
Summary: Nessie is a teenager and is probably going to be just like you and me. Find out how Renesmee copes with all the things teenagers do, arguments with her parents, lots of parties and of course her first kiss! But will it be with the person we all want it to be... Rated T for teenage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this story except Emily_

* * *

**Renesmee's Teenage Years**

A/N: Renesmee is growing slower and is looking about 14. This is set a few years after Breaking Dawn. All relationships are the same. Some of the chapters may be in 3rd person, but I will try to write in Nessie's POV as much as I can. Renesmee doesn't know about the imprint. The Cullen's go to school with her like in the original Twilight books. The story is that:  
Carlisle and Esme adopted Alice, Bella and Renesmee, who is Bella's 'sister. Then a few years later they adopted Emmett and Rosalie (Cousins) and Edward and Jasper (Brothers). Jacob is an old family friend. 

**Chapter 1 - Parties and lies**

'Renesmee Cullen! Get off that phone and come and do your homework.' Edward told her sternly. 'I don't know what is wrong with you! You used to love school.'  
'Coming daddy, I'm just asking Emily about the project we have for History.' She said sweetly. She ran down the stairs with her project book in her hand, she began to do her homework. Not long after she had started Jacob walked in.  
'Nessie!' He ran over to her and hugged her. 'I feel like I haven't seen you for ages.'  
'It was two days ago Jake,' She giggled.  
'I know Ness, it's just I miss you lots,'  
Bella walked into the room and sighed. 'Jacob, trust you to come when Renesmee is doing her homework! She'll never get it done now. What am I going to do with you,ey?' She said winking as she spoke.  
Rosalie walked in. 'I know what you should do to him, put him on a leash in a kennel,' she said.  
'Aunty Rose! Don't be so mean, I don't know why you hate him so much, he's my best friend. Not like Leah and Jack _Jack is Leah's imprint.)_, there's no imprint.' She said. Rose muttered under her breath and walked out of the room. Bella and Jacob exchanged awkward glances.

* * *

Renesmee's phone started beeping. She opened the text.

_Remember to ask your parent's about the party. Love Em x_

'Momma, come up here I need to ask you something.'  
Bella ran up the stairs,vampire speed. 'Yes sweetie?'  
'Can I go to Emily's house after school tomorrow? She says it's okay with her mom and I can sleepover if you say yes'  
'Okay sweetie, as long as you are good and stay out of trouble. Do not break my trust Renesmee,'  
'I won't momma, it's just a little sleepover and then I'll come back home in the morning.'

Nessie's alarm started buzzing, 7 AM, She immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. Pulling on her clothes she hurried to get her hair and make-up right. Then she picked up her phone to text Emily.

_Can I borrow one of your dresses and shoes for tonight, you know what my parent's are like. Had to lie for them to say yes. Ness xx_

She pulled on her bag and ate her breakfast as her phone beeped.

_Of course babe. You're a naughty girl lying to your parents;). My mom thinks going shopping with the girls and then coming back to mine. Love ya,see you at school Em xxxxxx_

_'_Renesmee!'  
'Coming Uncle Emmett.'

* * *

'Hiya Ness!'  
'Hi Em, come on let's go to class. What you got first?'  
'P.E,you?'  
'History, I finished the project last night.'  
'Okay, how's your Jasper?' Emily blushed. 'Your soooo lucky to have him as your brother! Even if he is adopted.'  
'Emily,babe. You don't have to live with him 24/7.' 

Renesmee felt uncomfortable as she knew all the boys were staring at her. Damn, the vampire beauty. She took her place in the back of the classroom and got out her books. The day went by very fast and soon it was time for the party.

The dress Emily had lent Renesmee was beautiful. It was royal blue, strapless and short. She had gorgeous matching high heels with a six inch heel. Her hair was curled into waves and she had white eye shadow, mascara, blusher and pink lipstick. Emily was wearing a knee length pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. She had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing natural make-up with just clear lip gloss on and a bit of eye liner.

When they arrived at the party a lot of the boys whistled at Renesmee, making her blush. Somebody offered Renesmee a drink and she took it reluctantly. Before she knew it she was being tipsy and after that even drunk. Renesmee passed out on the path and when Emily fount her she knew she couldn't ring her parents. She took Nessie's phone and sent Jake a frantic text.

_It's Emily. Renesmee passed out at party. Drank too much. Please help, we're at Kelly's house. I'm scared. Don't tell her mom and dad. Hurry. _

* * *

'Nessie. It's me wake up.' She felt a hand shake her shoulder and she knew immediately who it was.  
'Jake? What are you doing here. Ow, my head hurts!'  
'Renesmee Cullen! I had to come and pick you up from that party last night! Because you we're passed out drunk! Your lucky I haven't told your parents! You know what alcohol can do to vampires. I was terrified.'  
'I'm sorry Jake, please take me home.' 

As soon as she got into the house everyone of her family rushed to see her. They were shocked at what she was wearing and even more shocked,even angry at what they smelt on her breath.  
'RENESMEE CULLEN! HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING ALCOHOL.' Edward shouted.  
'Calm down Edward' Bella said. 'Come and sit down, we need to talk. 

'Renesmee, tell me the truth have you been drinking?'  
'Yes momma.' She hung her head.  
'Is it true that Jacob had to pick you up from Kelly's. Not Emily's because you were drunk. And what are you wearing! That outfit is inappropriate for your age.'  
'Yes momma.'  
'Bella, it wasn't her fault, Emily told me she just wanted Ness to loosen up a bit, she didn't expect her to get drunk. I agree that it was bad but it's not all her fault entirely.' Jacob said.  
'Renesmee get out of my sight,' She went up the stairs in shame.

'Jake, I just don't know what to do with her, I can't not punish her. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ground her. Just ignore the imprint for a few days that's all I am asking.'  
'Okay Bella.'

'Nessie,sweetheart,It's me Jake.'  
'Come in,' He opened the door and walked in.  
'Your parent's say that you are grounded,how could you be so stupid! Can't you see this is hard for me.' He said sadly. 'Damn, this imprint.' He muttered after.  
'J-a-k-e, did you just say imprint? Have you imprinted on me? Tell me the truth!' She said.  
'Yes..Renesmee. I have.' He walked out of the room before he had finished the sentence. 'I'll leave your parent's to sort this out.'

'MOM! Why didn't you tell me! DAD! Why?!' She said after she had ate her tea.  
'Ah, you found out about the imprint didn't you.' Edward said. 'This doesn't change anything Nessie, you still have a choice. Jacob will do whatever makes YOU happy, don't just do what will make Jake happy. Promise me Renesmee. Promise me that.'  
'I just don't see why you didn't tell me.' She whispered. 'It's not like I'm not old enough Daddy, I'm 14 now.'  
'I know Renesmee I know.'

A/N: I don't know whether you'll like this story or not. But if you do please review and I'll upload another chapter if not tell me what I could improve. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Tough love and kisses**

**Nessie's POV**

This week has gone so slow! I have missed Jacob so much. Ever since I discovered about the imprint my feelings towards him have changed, I still see him as my best friend but I know we will probably get married one day. I can't wait to see him later, even if it is with the rest of my family to talk about my 'behaviour problems' all I want to do is to be a normal teenager, is that really too much to ask? Sometimes I wish I was normal, my parents are way to over protective of me.  
'Renesmee, Jacob's here baby.' Momma said. I rushed down the stairs to greet my best friend.  
'Jake!' I shouted and hugged him.  
'Nessie, I've missed you so much,' He told me pulling me tighter in his arms, I finally felt safe again after all this time.

* * *

'Renesmee, as you know your behaviour last weekend was unacceptable.' Grandpa said.  
'Yes Grandpa.'  
'We just want the best for you Ness,' Grandma told me.  
'Yes Grandma,'  
'Renesmee, you know that for your lying their will be consequences, and we have all decided what they should be. I have spoken to Emily's mother and she agrees with me.' Dad finally spoke.  
'Dad? What do you mean?'  
'For the foreseeable future I ban you from seeing Emily and if I find out you go against my rules we will have to make decisions that will make sure you don't'  
'We can't move Dad! That's not fair! Emily is one of my closest friends. Jakey, tell them.'  
'Tough love Jacob,' I heard Mom whisper, any human would not be able to hear it.  
'Jakey!'  
'I'm so sorry Renesmee. But I agree with your parents, I love you too much for you to be in danger, however small.' He said and at that moment I think I saw him cry for the first time. I stormed up to my bedroom and cried.

* * *

'Nessie? Can I come in?'  
'Yes, Jacob.' I said with a hint of anger.  
'Come on. I'm taking you to the reservation.'

I really enjoyed spending time with the other wolves so I jumped at the chance to go. However, the main reason for going is speaking to Emily, Sam's imprint (_A/N: I made a mistake, I forgot Emily was Sam's imprint. This is a different Emily to Renesmee's friend) _she should be able to answer my questions.

'Emily, can I speak to you?'  
'Of course Nessie.'  
'What happens now? You know, about the... imprint?'  
'Well Renesmee, nothing changes. You know that Jacob will be whatever you want him to be. Your brother, best friend and if you decide you want him to be, your boyfriend and one day maybe even your husband. But remember it is your choice, you can do whatever you want with your life.'  
'Hey, what are you two talking about.' Jacob came over and asked us. I think Emily saw me blush because she quickly made up a lie.  
'Oh just girl's stuff, nothing you'd find interesting. Now leave us in peace to finish our conversation.' He walked off and I think he was hurt. I couldn't stand upsetting him.  
'Renesmee. I think you have a little crush on our Jake.' She winked at me. 'If you do decide to act on your feelings just remember... you don't need to be shy. Jacob knew this could happen one day and trust me, I think he's waiting for it.' She said to me and walked away. Looking at Jacob. I must admit I have been feeling a few feelings towards Jake in the past few months, but I didn't realise exactly what they were until now. I think Emily's right I've got to tell him.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I saw Renesmee walking over and immediately jumped up to greet her.  
'Hey, Jake.' She said shyly and blushed. I noticed she'd been blushing a lot more when she's speaking to me and I don't know why.  
'Hi Ness, what d'you want?' I smiled at her.  
'I want to talk...about the...imprint?'  
'Okay,speak.'  
'Well...well...I don't know how to say this but...I guess this will say it...here goes.' She kissed me very softly.  
'Renesmee?' I said, shocked. 'What was that for?'  
'Well...' She said crying. What had I done? 'I thought it was what you wanted?'  
'It is Renesmee, more than the world.'

I'd been thinking about this for a long time and oh my god. What am I going to do...Edward is gonna kill me. My phone buzzed.

_Jacob. I know what you did. Come to the house NOW. We need to talk. Edward._

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger but next update should be tomorrow if all goes to plan. Please review and if you have any ideas for plot lines feel free to PM me and I'll try to fit them in somehow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The big talk**

**Jacob's POV**

Uh oh. How did Edward know already? The pixie vampire, Alice must of had a vision. I thought Edward had accepted the imprint a long time ago but now I wasn't so sure.

I went to the Cullen house and saw all the family sat on the sofas. Rosalie was giving me evil glares as per usual but Alice seemed happy. Maybe this would work out after all...  
'Jacob, I am willing to accept you and Renesmee as I can see how perfectly happy she is with out Jasper's ability. But there are a few rules. I'm guessing you know what they are?' I nodded.  
'Yes Edward, I would never use Renesmee like that and I am pleased to have your blessing as I'm sure you know I didn't force Renesmee into anything. I never would, all I want for her is to be safe so we do feel the same in that sense' I said as nicely as possible.  
'I can't believe your letting Renesmee date a - DOG.' Rose muttered.  
'Babe,calm down.' Emmett had said in my defence. 'At least the imprint means he can't leave her.'  
'I suppose...'  
'THANK YOU SO MUCH DADDY!' Renesmee shouted and went to hug Edward. Bella looked at me and smiled she whispered 4 words; Take care of her. I nodded.

I just can't believe this is happening reflecting back on the day Bella found out about the imprint I never thought it would come to this, I thought I would have my head ripped off my shoulders. I am grateful to them I really am but I think they know I would be with Nessie with or without their permission.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My baby was growing up and finally becoming an adult. I was so proud of Edward for agreeing to this.  
'I'm so proud of you, do you know that' I said  
'I know she's in good hands darling, I know he'll look after her.'  
'After all these years I still love you and today you have reminded me why,'  
'I love you too,'

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Urgh. I can't believe Edward and Bella are letting my niece date a dog although I know she is in safe hands I know she is going to smell of dog ALL the time.  
'I love you so much my princess,' Emmett told me.  
'Aw, I love you to my grizzly bear!'  
'You should be more friendly with Jacob,babe. He will be part of the family some day.' He told me and I knew for once he was right.  
'I know, I know.' I muttered.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I cant believe it and although I will be home school now I decided I should tell Sam's Emily. She got me where I am with her talk. I wouldn't have got the courage without her. 

_Emily! I did it. I don't know whether Jacob has told you yet but I kissed him and now we're dating. Thank you for ALL your help. Nessie x_

_I'm so pleased for you Renesmee and yes, Jacob told me, and he was ecstatic. Maybe you could come down to the Reservation one day and we can talk. Emily  
_

_I'd like that, I'll ask Jake to bring me one day. Nessie x_

Laying in my bed that night I fell straight to sleep and dreamed about Jake.

_'Do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?'  
__'I do'  
'And do you Renesmee Cullen take Jacob Black to be your husband?'  
'I do.' I said with tears streaming down both our faces. After we had put on the rings I heard the words.  
'I now pronounce you man and wife. You can now kiss the bride.'_

And that is when Uncle Emmett woke me up! I was so annoyed with him! Oh well, maybe I'll have the dream again tomorrow night...

**A/N: So, has Renesmee had a glimpse of the future? Or will a bombshell strike? Next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading, please review! All constructive comments will be taken on board.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This may not be the longest chapter because I'm ill:(. But I promised to update so I'll try my best! Please read and review:D. This chapter jumps forward two years to the day of Renesmee's 16th birthday.**

**Chapter 4  
**

_2 years later..._

_Renesmee's POV_

'Nessie,wakey wakey sweetheart.' Jacob said, bringing me breakfast in bed. He was just so adorable, always putting my feelings before his own.

'Happy birthday baby,' My parents said.

'Happy sweet 16!' Both my Aunt's chorused.

'Happy birthday squirt,' Emmett told me tickling me and teasing me.

'Thank you so much everyone, where's Jazz?' I asked.

'He went to pick up your birthday present babe,' Jacob told me handing me a note.

_Renesmee, I have loved you since the day you were born. Your make my world complete without you I don't know what I'd do. I'll give you your present later. Jake xxxxxx_

'Aww, thank you so much love.' I told him and kissed him on the cheek.

They left me alone to get dressed and I went to my wardrobe. I pulled out my favourite pair of blue skinny jeans and a white crop top, on my feet I wore my white converse. I walked down the stairs and my Grandparents greeted me at the bottom.

'Happy birthday Renesmee!' Grandma said handing me my present from her and Carlisle. I walked over to the sofa to open it.

I was shocked. Opening the small box I saw the most beautiful pair and diamond studs.

'Thank you they're beautiful Grandma, Granddad.' I told them. I felt Jacob's hands around my waist.

'Not as beautiful as you princess.' He told me.

'I'm going hunting today Jake,'

'Okay, do you want me to come with you?'

'No hunny, It's okay.'

I lunged forward to catch my first kill, a deer. I bit into its neck and felt my senses as the blood of the animal quenched my blood thirst.

'Well, well, well.. Miss Renesmee.' I heard from a clearing. 'Just as beautiful as your mother.'

'Who is this?' I asked.

The stranger came out from the clearing. It was Caius.

'Now is the time your family will pay. You either come with me. The easy way or the hard way. I have Bella's father. If you don't come with me, he will pay the price.'

'Okay...I'll come with you.' I knew it would break my mothers heart if they hurt my grandpa.

He took me to the airport where we got a flight to Volterra, Italy. Coming into the gates I saw tourists coming on a 'tour' around the grounds. I knew they were the Volturi's next feed.

'Look who I found, the little Cullen half-breed.' He told Jane, the blonde Volturi member.

'Tell her of our plan,' She told him.

'You can either join the Volturi or you die. That's just how simple it is.' He told me.

'I'll never be like you!' I tried to fight him to release me. But he was just too strong. He had me in a position where he'll rip my head right off in seconds. I knew I had to join them.

'Okay. I'll join you.'

'Well, Renesmee isn't going to cut it as a Volturi name, not scary enough. How about we call you Riena.' Jane told me with a smile on her face that looked sincere. 'Come with me.'

She took me to a room filled with clothes and pulled out a pair of black trousers a red t-shirt and a black cape. She made me put them on and then took me over to a large mirror. She pulled out a large pair of scissors.

'No! Don't cut my hair.' I begged.

'Riena. Do you want to die? I don't want that for you. We can be sisters.' She told me.

After she had finished I had shorter hair with layers going through it, she had made it poker straight and outlined my eyes with black and red lipstick. I looked different..and I kinda liked it.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Speaking to Caius I reminded him of our plan, silly gullible girl.

'Only a few hours longer. And Renesmee, or should I said Riena. Will be no more!' I told him.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was talking to Emmett when we heard a smash of plates. Jasper was by Alice's side in seconds.

'THEY'VE TAKEN RENESMEE. Caius has taken Renesmee to join the Volturi. She believed them and they're going to kill her.'

I couldn't believe it. Why hadn't I insisted to go with her! It seemed to be all my fault.

'It isn't your fault Jacob.' Edward told me and half smiled even though you can see the worry on his face.

'Rosalie go and book plane tickets. Bella go and phone the pack. Jacob just sit and wait - Don't worry. We'll find her' Carlisle told me.

Around 12 hours later we arrived at the Volturi's home. I could feel Renesmee was close. We got past the guards fast and the first person I saw had the brightest red eyes. I shuddered but then I realised.

'Renesmee! What have they done to you,' I cried.

'I'm so sorry Momma, dad. Jacob, you shouldn't be here none of you should. I'm doing this because of you, they'll kill you.'

'Not if we make peace.' Carlisle said.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

'Caius, I'm sure we can come to an agreement here?' Edward asked.

'Come one step closer and your family will die.'

I put my shield up around my family and looked at Renesmee. She looked different, older and those eyes! They'd had her drinking human blood.

'and to your question. No. Renesmee needs to die.'

'Caius? I thought we were family? Jane? Sisters?' Renesmee said.

'Sweet gullible Renesmee. You were going to die the whole time.' Jane told her.

'Right,then we fight!' I heard Emmett scream. 'Let's do this thing' Rose told him.

Edward and me tried to take down Caius whilst Rosalie and Alice took care of Jane. But it all changed when Aro walked in, he looked surprised to see Renesmee there.

'Jane. Caius? What are you doing. Let the girl go. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? She is no threat even I can see that.' Aro said, which seemed out of character. It seemed he had taken a shine to my daughter.

They let Renesmee go and she fell into Jacob's arms crying. She cried all the way home and was terrified when she saw her red eyes.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I held her hand all the way home. I must admit it was a shock seeing her eyes so red, it kind of scared me. But I mustn't show it. When we arrived back at the Cullen's house she went upstairs to change whilst I spoke to the pack.

_Is she okay? Sam's voice said into my head._

_'Yeah, she's a bit shaken up.' I showed him a memory of her eyes._

_'Woah, she drank human blood?' Leah's voice spoke up_

_'Yes, Leah.'_

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I am a monster. My eyes scared me. What had I become? The blood thirst just took over. The next day Jasper said he could help me. He took me out to hunt.

There were a group of hikers on a nearby mountain and I was struggling to stay in control.

'Just imagine they are somebody you do not want to hurt. Imagine it is your mom, your dad, or Jacob.'

I imagined all 3 of them climbing this mountain and I ran away. It scared me that I couldn't avoid the smell. I lunged into the first animal I could find.

_Later..._

'Renesmee is making huge progress. Even though it has only been one day, I think her eyes should be back to normal within a few days.' Carlisle told my family.

'I'm proud of you Ness.' Jacob told me that night. 'I never gave you your birthday present.' Uncle Jazz and Emmett had told me earlier they had gotten me a new car, a black porsche. My parent's had gotten me a new laptop. Rose and Alice got me clothes. He gave me a necklace. I looked inside the locket and I saw my favourite photo of us. Taken on the beach when I was about 7. 'I know it's not a lot but It's all I could afford.'

'It's beautiful' I told him. And I meant it, it was so kind and sweet.

**A/N: I know this chapter kind of sped up what happened but I didn't really want Renesmee turning into a red eyed killer. I hope you liked it anyway. Please review :)! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My laptop is broken so I might not be updating for a while, I've come to a friend's house to write this chapter and I hope you like it! Please read and review.**

**Chapter 5**

Renesmee's POV

After all that drama I just wanted my life to go back to normal. My eyes had turned brown again after about 2 weeks and I stopped craving human blood. My parents think that I should just try to forget about it so that is what I am trying to do. I am still ashamed of what I have done but I know what has happened can not be changed and I have to move on. At least it hasn't affected my relationship with Jacob.

'Hi Ness,' Jasper told me when I sat down on the sofa next to him.

'Hi Uncle Jazz. Where's Aunt Rose and Em? I haven't seen them yet today.'

'They went out hunting, they should be back soon. Your Aunt was thirsty.'

'Okay,'

At about 3, Jake came up to the house, he was a bit late coming today and I wondered what had happened.

'Hi Jake,' I said and I kissed him. 'Your a bit late today aren't you?'

'I slept in, I'm sorry sweetheart.' He said and hugged me.

'It okay, I just wondered,'

'I'm starving, I'm going to find Esme.' He said.

* * *

Esme's POV

'Esme, can I have a sandwich please?' Jacob asked me.

'Of course,' Every time he had a sandwich I used about half a loaf of bread! It's a good job none of us ever eat. Just him and Renesmee.

I walked into the study and saw my husband there.

'Hello,' I told him and kissed him on the cheek.'

'Yes, Esme?' He said.

'I've been thinking, after all this trouble with the Volturi we haven't been spending enough time together. So how about we go hunting together later? I just think we need to spend more time together.'

'Okay darling.'

* * *

Bella's POV

Renesmee was fine, it looked like she had inherited a lot of my self control. Which was a relief, I wouldn't have been able to cope if she had been addicted to human blood. I think she has put it all behind her, when she first came home she would cry herself to sleep but now she has stopped. It broke my heart to see my little girl like that but I know she is strong.

'Bella?' Edward put his arms around my waist.

'Yes Edward?'

'I love you,'

'I love you too, what was that for you know I know you love me,'

'I just wanted you to know, that what Nessie has been through won't change anything between us. Your my soul mate Bella.'

'Edward, I knew from the moment I met you I loved you. I will never leave you.'

'I know Bella, I know.'

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating. Should have my own laptop back soon and will be updating almost every day again. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
